This Is The Fight That Never Ends
by Onitna
Summary: A simple summary of the fight with Buu...


This Is The Fight That Never Ends

By

Aigroe and Onitna

This is to put to the music of the Lampchop's theme song. I think that's right. 

(In case you can't remember them)

****

Original lyrics:

This is the song that never ends,

Yes it goes on and on my friends,

Some people started singing this not knowing what it was,

And now they'll keep on singing this forever just because…

****

Our lyrics:

This is the fight that never ends,

Yes, it goes on and on my friends,

Goku started fighting him not knowing what he was, 

And now he'll keep on fighting him forever just because

This is the fight that never ends,

Yes, it goes on and on my friends,

He threatened to destroy my only home you know,

And know we'll both keep on fighting forever just because

This is the fight that never ends,

Though we've destroyed the earth again,

We all started fighting him not knowing of his gifts,

And know we'll keep on fighting him forever just because

This is the fight that never ends,

Yes it goes on and on my friends,

You started watching this not knowing who Buu was

And know you'll keep on watching us forever just because 

This is the fight that never ends,

Though he's exchanged forms once again,

Oh, yes I started fighting him and even get eaten,

And now I'll keep on fighting him forever just because

This is fight that never ends,

Since he's opponent is himself again,

Oh yes, we moved the fight to another planet since,

And now they'll both keep on fighting forever just because

This is the fight that may have an end,

Because Vegeta has a plan my friends,

He knows of something called the Spirit Bomb you see,

And now we may stop fighting on forever just because

This is the fight that may have an end,

Yes it might not go on and on my friends,

I'm gathering power as my ally gets beaten,

But we may stop fighting on forever just because

This is the fight that may have an end,

But they won't lift up their hands and begin,

To supply the energy we need,

So we may stop fighting on forever just because…

This is the fight that might just end,

Because of Hercule's helpful mend,

They're giving all the energy we need,

But Vegeta keeps on fighting him forever just because

This is the fight that might just end,

As I'm launching that attack again,

I've blasted him to smithereens once more,

And now we think we've both stopped fighting him forever just because

This is a fight that actually ends,

It doesn't go on and on, my friends,

Although we started fighting him not knowing who he was, 

We won't keep on fighting him forever since he's dead…

Or so we thought…

This is the fight that can't possibly end,

Because he's returned my friends,

We're at the tournament to beat him up again,

And now I've started fighting him forever just because

This is the fight that can't possibly end,

Though his name is backwards my friend,

No longer Buu, but this short guy named Uub,

So I'll keep fighting him forever just because

This is the fight that has no end,

You see, I'm training him my friend,

I left my family just to help him out,

And now I'll keep on fighting him forever just because

This is the fic that has an end,

Though it is hard to believe my friend,

You see I started writing this not know what it was, 

But I won't keep on writing this forever just because

I want reviews that never end,

They better go on and on my friends,

Because if you found this funny after all, 

Then you'll submit a review to me forever just because

I've got a pen without an end, 

It won't keep writing on my friends,

If you'll promise just to send me one review,

Then I may stop writing this on forever just because

This is a fic that has an end,

Somewhere it must descend, 

Into the pages of the finished fic you see,

So now I might stop writing this on forever just because…

(You're going to press that button entitled 'submit a review' aren't you? If not…)

This is the fic that never ends, 

Yes it goes on and on my friends,

You readers started reading it not knowing what it was,

And now you'll keep on reading this forever just because

This is the fic that never ends, 

Yes it goes on and on my friends,

You readers started reading it not knowing what it was,

And now you'll keep on reading this forever just because

This is the fic that never ends, 

Yes it goes on and on my friends,

You readers started reading it not knowing what it was,

And now you'll keep on reading this forever just because

This is the fic that never ends, 

Yes it goes on and on my friends,

You readers started reading it not knowing what it was,

And now you'll keep on reading this forever just because

Just Kidding! 

Okay this is the end of our fic! 

It ends here you hear! 

So come on and give me a review. 

Did you like or not? 

Don't tell me you didn't think that the fight against Buu was never going to end?


End file.
